


Idiots

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during season six; Winston doesn't believe what Tommy and Barbara tell him.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

They flirt with each other nearly as much as the bicker, but if you bring it to their attention and they’ll say they’re just friends.

They look at each other and the rest of the world ceases to exist, but if you mention it, they’ll say it’s your overactive imagination.

They finish each other’s sentences as if they are of one mind, but comment on it and they’ll tell you it’s because they’ve been paired for so long.

They’re fiercely protective of each other, but will tell you that’s because partners have each other’s backs.

They must think we’re idiots.


End file.
